zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Smog
Smog is a male Smothering Smokebreath that belongs to Sigrid Henderson. He is her secondary dragon, acting more like a pet as opposed to a riding dragon like Stormfront. Physical description As a Smothering Smokebreath, Smog is characterized by his small round body and light purplish-grey coloring. He has bright yellow eyes and two large wings that roughly span the length of his entire body. He has a trail of wavy spines trailing along his back to the end of his tail. Personality Smog is young and energetic, but easily distracted and rather naive. He can easily be distracted by shiny objects, abandoning his allies to pursue the metal object, showing his recklessness and lack of focus. However, Smog is faithful, loving and devoted to his friends. Abilities Smog has many powers and skills available to him because of his dragon physiology. Classified as a Mystery class dragon, little is known by many about his capabilities and habits. Powers *'Fire breath:' Smog can breath fire hot enough to weld metals together. *'Smoke breath:' Smog can unleash a thick, dense smoke from his mouth that conceals his movements and disorients his enemies. *'Danger intuition:' Smog can sense nearby danger, becoming alert immediately in response, whether it be a hostile Viking or wild dragon. *'Above average intelligence:' Smog is relatively intelligent for a young dragon, but this part of him is often downplayed by his youthful naivety and recklessness. *'Enhanced vision:' Smog has superb vision, capable of easily seeing through thick smoke and fog. *'Flight' *'Enhanced strength and speed' Skills *'Maneuverability:' Smog is very capable at flying and maneuvering through the sky. However, his small body makes it difficult for him to keep up in storms or strong winds, whereupon he must grab onto Stormfront to stay close. *'Stealth and elusiveness:' Smog is very elusive and secretive, able to elude pursuers easily via his smoke breath. *'Combat instincts:' Smog knows how to utilize his abilities and sharp spikes, claws and teeth in combat to drive away threats. Equipment *'Prehensile tail:' Smog can use his tail to grasp or hit objects. Weaknesses *'Dragon nip:' Smog is able to be subdued with dragon nip, causing him to become docile and even pass out for a short period of time. *'Dragon root:' When exposed to Dragon root, Smog becomes highly aggressive and hostile to the point where he attacks everything around him and becomes difficult for Sigrid to control. *'Eels:' Like most dragons, Smog greatly dislikes eels and is frightened by them. *'Screaming Death roar:' Smog can be disoriented by the shrieking roar of a Screaming Death. *'Attraction to metal:' Smog can easily be distracted by a shiny metal object, so much in fact that it will immediately draw his attention away from whatever he is doing. *'Size:' Because of his small size, Smog could easily be overpowered by a fully-grown Viking or Dragon. Trivia *Smog is named after the word of the same name, a portmanteau of "smoke" and "fog". Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z